herofandomcom-20200223-history
Glalie
Glalie is an Ice-type Pokémon from the third Generation of Pokémon. It Evolves from Snorunt at level 42 if it is a male, but female Snorunt can also evolve into Glalie if they are not exposed to a Dawn Stone at level 42. In Anime Ash's Glalie was the fifth Pokémon caught by Ash during his travels through Hoenn. History Hoenn Glalie was first seen in Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt!, on Izabe Island as a Snorunt. It followed Ash and the gang through the snow to the Pokémon Center, where it began to cause trouble and stole Ash's Badge case. Once Ash, Pikachu and Corphish cornered him, Snorunt froze Ash's Stone Badge, threw it into the air and escaped with the rest of the Badges using Double Team. Snorunt then started dropping the Badges one by one to make its "game" more interesting. After a small meeting with Team Rocket, it froze Ash with Icy Wind and left the Center through the window into an oncoming snowstorm. Ash followed him and they ended up lost in the snow. After Ash got knocked unconscious by protecting him from a small avalanche, Snorunt took him to a cave, safe from the blizzard. After Ash awoke, Snorunt handed him some apples and while Ash began to trust the mischievous Pokémon, Snorunt ran off into the blizzard with his hat. He took the hat back to the Pokémon Center and then led the gang to where Ash was. Reunited, the gang scolded Snorunt and asked for the other Badges. However, they were interrupted by Team Rocket when they captured Snorunt and Pikachu. Snorunt quickly escaped and saved Pikachu, before battling Team Rocket's Pokémon. Later on, Snorunt still refused to return the Badge case, so Ash battled him and subsequently caught him. He was introduced to the gang's other Pokémon at the end of the episode where he continued to prank everyone. In the next episode, Do I Hear a Ralts?, Snorunt joined Max in his effort to get an unwell Ralts to a Pokémon Center. Snorunt's first Gym battle was in The Great Eight Fate! against Juan. It battled along with Pikachu against Sealeo and Seaking with the latter's Horn Drill reflecting Pikachu's electric attacks back at Snorunt itself. It later recovered and used Icy Wind to counter Blizzard and created a huge ball of ice. Just as it went in for a Headbutt, it was hit and knocked out by Seaking's Hyper Beam. In Date Expectations!, Ash began trying to teach him Ice Beam. While learning the new move, Snorunt ended up freezing people multiple times, including his Trainer and Anthony. Finally, in Rhapsody in Drew, Robert gave him some words of advice on how to focus the attack while battling Team Rocket during the Grand Festival. Snorunt then evolved into Glalie and sent them blasting off with its newly mastered Ice Beam. Glalie had several battles in the Ever Grande Conference and proved to be quite a powerhouse in Ash's team. In Shocks and Bonds, it teamed up with Grovyle to battle Clark and his Pokémon, Quilava and Charizard. Glalie's Icy Wind did not damage either Pokémon but managed to hold off Heat Wave. Grovyle and Quilava both went down, leaving Glalie against Charizard. Glalie froze up part of the battlefield so it could avoid Charizard's Flamethrower, but ended up being knocked around its own ice pillars. Glalie managed to change this to its advantage, using the momentum to raise its speed and used a high speed Headbutt to flatten Charizard and give Ash the win. Later, he was Ash's third Pokémon against Katie. It managed to Headbutt her Dugtrio into an exposed area and defeat it with Ice Beam, before going up against Misdreavus. Glalie easily beat Misdreavus, but fell to the effects of Destiny Bond. In Ash's battle with Morrison in Choose It or Lose It!, he was sent out to battle Morrison's Metang once both Trainers were down to their final Pokémon. Glalie was disadvantaged as Metang's Steel-type gave it an advantage and its Psychic-type abilities allowed it to deflect Glalie's powerful Ice Beam. Finally Glalie recovered and used Icy Wind to reflect the controlled Ice Beam back on Metang. Then, using a rotating Headbutt, it slammed into Metang and defeated it. In Ash's next battle, with Tyson, Glalie was sent out to battle his Sceptile, where in the next episode they knocked each other out after a massive collision of Ice Beam and SolarBeam. In The Right Place and the Right Mime, Ash left him at Prof. Oak's laboratory, before he went to challenge the Battle Frontier. Sinnoh He returned to Ash’s team in An Old Family Blend! for the Lily of the Valley Conference. Upon seeing his Trainer, he froze him with Ice Beam, which Torkoal later thawed him out. In Working on a Right Move!, Glalie was seen training with Torterra and Infernape before Ash’s battle with Conway. Ash was initially going to use his Glalie because of its power, to try to overwhelm Conway, but changed his mind as he knew that he couldn't depend on sheer power alone. In the end, Glalie was not seen participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Personality and characteristics In his first appearances as a Snorunt, he was very mischievous and troublesome, constantly playing pranks on Ash and the gang. Since his capture, he has been very energetic and giggly; seeming to laugh at everything whether it is good or bad. However, he has demonstrated that he can be serious a few times, namely when he rescued Ash from perishing in a blizzard or when he froze some berries to help Max treat a sick Ralts. Sometimes he seems irrational, most notably when he argued with a Kirlia over what was best for the Ralts Max had took in to his care. A running gag in the anime had him freeze people with his Ice-type attacks, usually Ash. Even after gaining control over his attacks he continued to freeze his Trainer when he came to Sinnoh. Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Mischievous Category:Possessed Object Category:Status dependent upon Player choice